


You and all your spots

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond. Q. And fluffy nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and all your spots

You and all your spots melted my stone cold heart from the moment you started talking about that bloody big ship. 

You make me laugh. No one has been able to even make me smile for a long while. Until I met you. And you manage to do it regularly. You and your spotted pjs. My favourite mornings are when I wake up and find you sitting in the kitchen with your laptop and mug of earl grey with those pjs on. 

What you saw and still see in me I have no idea. How you still love me even when I make you mad, don't return your equipment in one piece and go off the radar I will never know. 

So thank you, my love, for taking a chance. A chance on me.


End file.
